Ash's Pikachu/Trivia
Pikachu is 's only Pokémon and was the only Electric-type owned by a main character in the anime until the capture of by . * For DP013, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Ash's Pikachu. He writes this Pokémon senryū about him: パートナー　サトシとピカチュウ　いいかんじ Partners Satoshi and Pikachu: a pleasant feeling. * Pikachu was the first of Ash's Pokémon to habitually disobey him. Other Pokémon that would do so, and are better remembered for their disobedience than Pikachu, are and . * Pikachu is the second Pokémon in the entire series to have managed to defeat a Legendary Pokémon, which he did by defeating 's in Pace - The Final Frontier!. ** Pikachu is also the only Pokémon in the entire series that has been able to defeat two Legendary Pokémon, being able to take out Brandon's in Pace - The Final Frontier! and 's in The Semi-Final Frontier!, although in the latter case, it was a draw, as Pikachu knocked himself out in the process. * In Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!, it was officially confirmed that Pikachu is male, as a female 's affected him. His physical appearance could not be used as proof, since gender differences were not implemented until after he had debuted in the anime. ** Pikachu's gender had already been assumed male in the dub, where male pronouns such as "he" were used to refer to Pikachu. To a lesser extent, his gender was also previously implied in the Japanese versions, specifically in Island of the Giant Pokémon (where he used masculine pronouns), Princess vs. Princess (Pikachu was shown when the narrator said that males had to carry packages), and in The Battle of the Badge, where Brock referred to Ash and Pikachu as being "those guys" when touched by their loyalty. ** The first time Pikachu's gender difference was pointed out was in Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!, where Pikachu was disguised as a female by sticking a heart-shaped piece of paper on his tail. * Pikachu is the only Pokémon of Ash's to be used in every Gym battle in a region. * In , has a "Biografía Toon" (Toon Biography) segment, which consists of biographies and histories of cartoon characters. This segment has done a two-part feature on Ash's Pikachu. According to the segment, Pikachu is the result of an experiment conducted by and allegedly destroyed the lab where he was created in a momentary loss of control. * An Elite Coverup! has been the only time when Ash does not use Pikachu against an Elite Four member. * Pikachu is the first evolved Pokémon Ash obtained, although at the time Ash obtained Pikachu, he did not yet have a . * Pikachu is Ash's only Pokémon capable of evolving by use of an evolutionary stone, not counting who could not evolve through use of an evolution stone at the time of its capture and normal evolution. * Pikachu is the first Pokémon in the anime to defeat a Mega Evolved Pokémon without Mega Evolving, defeating Korrina's Mega in Showdown at the Shalour Gym!. * As Pikachu hates being in his Poké Ball, it is rarely ever seen, with a known total of only five confirmed appearances throughout the whole series (flashbacks not included). These being in Pokémon - I Choose You!, Showdown in Pewter City, A Corphish Out of Water!, Breaking Titles at the Chateau!, and A Frenzied Factory Fiasco!.